Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1
Fabuła Możesz obejrzeć ten odcinek tutaj. thumb|left|200px|Chris wprowadza do [[Wyspa Totalnej Porażki|Wyspy Totalnej Porażki]]Odcinek rozpoczyna się gdy Chris wprowadza siebie jako gospodarza Wyspy Totalnej Porażki i pozdrawia publiczność z Obozu Wawanakwa położonego gdzieś w Muskoka, Ontario. Chris omawia zasady: 22 obozowiczów będzie ze sobą rywalizować przez 8 tygodni. Co 3 dni drużyny staną przed jakimś wyzwaniem który może przynieść nagrody. Drużyna, która przegra, będzie musiała odesłać kogoś do domu. Eliminacje będą odbywać się w trakcie Ceremonii przy Ognisku. Osoba, która nie otrzyma pianki uda się do Portu Wstydu, wsiądzie do Łódki Przegranych, odpłynie z Wyspy Totalnej Porażki i nigdy, przenigdy nie wróci. Zwycięzca zdobędzie 100.000$. Wszystkie dramatyczne sceny będą nagrane przez tysiące kamer na całej wyspie. Po czołówce Chris oznajmia przed przypłynięciem obozowiczów, że mogą być zdenerwowani po zobaczeniu Obozu gdyż myśleli że będą mieszkać w 5 gwiazdkowym kurorcie. Jako pierwsza osoba z całej obsady przypływa Beth. Cieszy się bardzo, że spotyka Chrisa i twierdzi, że w telewizji wyglądał na wyższego. Chris dziękuje jej niechętnie. Kolejny przypływa DJ i komentuje że Obóz wygląda inaczej niż mu mówiono. Gwen przybywa i mówi Chris'owi że się nie pisała na coś takiego. Chris oznajmia jej że tak pokazując dokumenty, które Gwen rozrywa. Jednak dzięki prawnikom Chris ma pełno kopii. Gwen już ma odejść z wyspy, ale jej łódź odpływa od brzegu. Geoff przypływa i wita się z Chrisem ciągle używając słowa "ziom", irytując Gwen. Lindsay przybywa następna i przyciąga uwagę swoim pięknym wyglądem. Chris mówi że z niej "nie kiepska laska" i kiedy mówi jej że jest gospodarzem programu, Lindsay dopiero na końcu sobie go przypomina znając go z telewizji. Przypływa kolejna obozowiczka, i jest nią Heather, która natychmiast się wkurzyła po zobaczeniu obozu i spotkaniu z Beth. Duncan przybywa następny i od razu zaczyna być nerwowy, lecz Chrisnmówi mu że jeśli będzie sprawiał kłopoty, wróci do poprawczaka. Duncan kuma przekaz i zaczyna zarywać do Heather, co jej się wyraźne nie podoba . Kiedy mówi mu żeby spływał, Tyler przybywa na nartach wodnych lecz przewraca się i spada do portu prosto na walizki, mocząc Heather która się na niego wkurza przez swoje zmoczone buty. thumb|left|220px|Bridgette i Geoff po raz pierwszy się spotykają.Harold przybywa z keyboard'em i cieszy się na wieść że zostanie w obozie, gdyż będąc tutaj "będzie miał pole do popisu". Trent przypływa następny i wspomniał rozmawiając z Chrisem że widział go w programie łyżwiarskim. Beth też to widziała mówiąc że opuścił partnerkę na głowę, dzięki czemu dostali najwięcej SMS-ów. Harold i Lindsay uznali ich za szczęściarzy bo "też chcieliby upaść na głowę". Trent trochę zażenowany konkurentami wzdycha i ustawia się przy nich, zyskując zauroczenie od Gwen. Bridgette przybywa ze swoją deską surfingową i mówi że przyniosła ją gdyż jej powiedzieli że jest tutaj plaża. Wita się z kilkoma osobami, łącznie z Geoff'em, przy okazji o mały włos nie raniąc niektórych swoją deską. Noah przybywa następny i pyta się Chrisa czy dostał listę jego alergii. Ten odpowiada że "ktoś pewnie dostał". Noah pyta się jeszcze czy to na pewno dobrze trafił, a Duncan mu grozi żeby lepiej wracał do mamy. Noah pyta się czy sam robił swój piercing, a w odpowiedzi Duncan łapie jego wargę pytając czy też by chciał. Noah dziękuje i prosi o zostawienie jego wargi w spokoju. Leshawna przybywa i podaje do wiadomości reszcie że ma zamiar to wygrać oraz że źle odebrała komplement Harolda o swoim wyglądzie i sposobie bycia. Katie i Sadie przybywają razem i są bardzo podekscytowane tym że zostały razem na letnim obozie. thumb|200px|Ezekiel nie skumał powitania ChrisaNastępny przybywa Ezekiel. Przez to że nie zna się na nowoczesnych czasach (całe życie uczył się w domu i nigdy nie wychodził na zewnątrz) nie skumał kiedy Chris powiedział pewien slang rozumiejąc że jakiś ptak przeleciał na niebie. Chris ostrzega go żeby się starał nie odzywać i nie dał wyrzucić z programu. Po tym Gwen nazywa go "typasem". Cody przypływa następny i cieszy się że już wiele dziewczyn przyjechało. Próbuje zarywać do Leshawny, ale ta powiedziała mu żeby sobie darował. Następna przypłynęła Eva, ignorując piątkę Cody'ego i rzucając jej torbę z hantlami na nogę. Duncan powiedział DJ'owi że jest jego. Owen przybył i od razu się ucieszył z przybycia krzycząc i ściskając Chrisa nie mogąc się opanować. Courtney spokojnie przypłynęła i przywitała się z Owen'em, gdy przybył Justin który wszystkich oczarował swoim pięknem. Owen zagadał do niego mówiąc że ma niezłe spodnie i pytając czy długo je nosi, a ten odpowiedział że ma je od niedawna. Owen mu podziękował i po chwili pacnął się w czoło nazywając siebie kretynem. Ostatnia przybyła Izzy która przypływając walnęła się twarzą o most. Courtney chciała jej pomóc, ale Izzy dała sobie radę sama i zaczęła się cieszyć z przyjazdu i zadawać pytania odnośnie zabaw i obiadu, ku uciesze Owena. Przed tym Chris zrobił wszystkim zdjęcia do reklamy. Trochę to trwało ponieważ miał problemy z odliczaniem i aparatem, aż w końcu most się zawalił i zrobił im zdjęcia w wodzie. Po tym kazał im się wysuszyć i spotkać się za dziesięć minut. Przy miejscu na ognisko Chris wyjaśnił uczestnikom zasady programu. Przez różne pytania zadane przez niektórych Chris powiedział że są dwa domki po jedną na drużynę i że jedna strona domku jest dla dla dziewczyn a druga dla chłopaków. Podzielił ich na dwie drużyny: Wrzeszczące Susły i Zabójcze Okonie. Katie i Sadie były bardzo zasmucone tym że nie są w jednej drużynie, jednak ich prośby zostały zignorowane. Chris wspomniał że w specjalnych kabinach zwanych Pokojem Zwierzeń każdy zawodnik może powiedzieć przed kamerą widzom o czym myślą albo co im leży na wątrobie. Gwen skorzystała z niego jako pierwszy uczestnik i powiedziała że ten cały program jest do bani. Lindsay nie wiedziała że kamera jest przymocowana do drzwi i szukała kamerzysty. Nie wiadomo czemu pojawił się tam nur malujący usta szminką. Po nim skorzystał z Pokoju Owen pokazując widzom swoje charakterystyczne pierdnięcie. Chris przez brak pytań kazał uczestnikom się zadomowić w domkach. Powiedział że domek Susłów jest po prawej stronie, a Okoni po lewej. thumb|234px|Początek [[Gwen i Heather|konfliktu między Gwen i Heather]] Wszyscy poszli do swoich domków. Gdy członkinie Susłów poszły do swojej części domku, Heather skomentowała że są piętrowe łóżka "zupełnie jak na koloniach". Gwen powiedziała jej sarkastycznie że to genialne spostrzeżenie nie chcący ją popychając, nie wiedząc że tym samym rozpoczęły swój konflikt trwający całą serię. Cody wszedł do damskiej kwatery mówiąc Gwen że nie jest głupia, a ta wyrzuciła go z domku. Lindsay spytała się Chrisa gdzie są gniazdka, a ten powiedział że można je znaleźć w wspólnej łazience w małym domku. Lindsay bardzo się zasmuciła że nie ma tutaj jacuzzi, a Gwen nazwała ją idiotką. Owen ucieszył się że nie musi spać z dziewczynami, lecz nie umiał wytłumaczyć reszcie chłopaków dlaczego. Geoff spytał się Chrisa czy będą się nimi opiekować jacyś wychowawcy, a on odpowiedział że jako że są już duzi tylko on będzie ich pilnować. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli krzyk wydobywający się z damskiej strony domku Susłów. Okazało się że to Lindsay, która przestraszyła się karalucha. Wszyscy odskakiwali przed nim a niektórzy próbowali go zabić, aż w końcu zrobił to Duncan. Tyler powiedział dziewczynom że następnym razem jak zobaczą robala to niech się zgłoszą do niego, gdyż twierdzi że też tak umie, oczarowując tym Lindsay. Później stawili się w stołówce, gdzie mieli okazję poznać Chefa z nie najlepszej strony i obrzydliwe żarcie przez niego serwowane. Chris przyszedł do nich by powiedzieć że za godzinę zacznie się ich pierwsze wyzwanie. Katie spytała się DJ'a, jak myśli jakie będzie pierwsze zadanie. Ten stwierdza że na początek pewnie będzie coś prostego, w tedy pojawia się zbliżenie z klifu z uczestnikami na szczycie. DJ patrząc na to z oszołomienia przeklął. Ciekawostki *Chris przedstawił Trenta jako 9 uczestnika, gdy ten przyjechał jako 10. *Grupowe zdjęcie które Chris zrobił uczestnikom zostało użyte jako plakat promocyjny sezonu. *Chris powiedział, że wszyscy uczestnicy mają po 16 lat. *Pojawiły się pierwsze sygnały wróżące niektóre związki: Gwen i Trenta, Bridgette i Geoffa, Leshawny i Harolda, Izzy i Owena oraz Lindsay i Tylera. *Pokazane jest, że już teraz Cody zalecał się do Gwen. *Pojawiły się pierwsze sygnały wróżące wrogość między Gwen i Heather. *Pod koniec odcinka pojawiają się zapowiedzi następnego odcinka. Jest to jedyny przypadek w całym sezonie. *Z Pokoju Zwierzeń korzystają: Chris, Gwen, Lindsay, nur i Owen. W zwiastunie: Gwen i Geoff. Galeria S01E01_Chris_z_gazetami.png|Tylko jeden zawodnik wygra nagrody w tym " wzmianki w brukowcach"... S01E01 Chris ze skrzynką ze skarbami.PNG|... i "niewielką fortunę którą można przehulać w tydzień" S01E01 Kamera w ptasim gnieżdzie.PNG|Jedna z mnóstwu kamer zamontowanych na całej wyspie S01E01 przyjazd Beth.JPG|Beth w porcie wstydu. S01E01 przyjazd DJ'a.JPG|Chris wita DJ'a w porcie wstydu. S01E01 przyjazd Gwen.JPG|Chris wita Gwen w porcie wstydu. S01E01 przyjazd Heather.JPG|Heather rozgląda się po wyspie. S01E01 przyjazd Duncana.JPG|Duncan grozi Chrisowi. S01E01 przyjazd Harolda.JPG|Chris i Harold w porcie wstydu. S01E01 przyjazd Courtney.JPG|Courtney wita się z zawodnikami na lądzie. S01E01 przyjazd Justina.JPG|Chris przedstawia Justina. S01E01 Eva, Lindsay, Cody i Izzy.JPG|Eva, Lindsay, Cody i Lindsay podczas wyboru drużyn. S01E01 Harold.JPG|Harold trzyma logo Zabójczych Okoni. S01E01 Cody i Gwen.JPG|Gwen wygania Cody'ego z pokoju dziewczyn. S01E01 Duncan z siekierą.JPG|Duncan z siekierą, obserwujący karalucha. S01E01 Chef Hatchet.JPG|Chef pokrzykujący na obozowiczów. en:Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki